Marlina's Abnormal Life, A Transformers Story
by Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl
Summary: A/N: Not the best story title to come up with, but it's worth it. My OC has a friendship with the Autobots and the now Ex-Decepticons who in my story have switched sides to the 'Bots. My OC has some family moments with Optimus Prime and Elita-1 who in here is totally different in my story, and stuff like that, Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Marlina's Abnormal Life, A Transformers Story.**

**Summary: My life was never boring to say at least. My parents and I would always travel across the country and sometimes in different ones due to being adventurous. I even have a lot of souvenirs from Japan, China, Russia, and even in Germany. From their major cities of course. I'm also a fast runner too. When I was in elementary school, I was on my school's Track team and helped beat other schools during a race, same with middle and high school as well. Not to mention that my high school has a lot of trophies from my track team… Anyway, I'm getting carried away, as usual… My name is Marlina Chapmin, but for your sake and others, call me Marli or you will end up six feet underground. This, is my story of how I met a certain Autobot named Jazz; who happens to be a First Lieutenant to his Commander. Boy, am I going to have one heck of an adventure.**

**~~~~Marli's POV~~**

I was sound asleep in my comfy double sized bed under the warm thick covers due to the cold weather outside. Yes, Winter was just around the corner up where I lived and man did I hate the cold.

It was a Saturday morning in the Chapmin house hold, which meant no school for two days. Thank God for weekends. Only about two more months until December and not to mention Christmas; one of my all time favorite holidays of the whole year.

I had let out a soft sigh as I opened my greenish blue eyes and lied there for a few minutes 'til I finally sat up slowly and looked at my mint green digital alarm clock that read ten fifteen in the morning. Sighing again, I removed the warm covers off of me and swung my legs to the side of my bed and stood, stretching my arms over my head and arched my back slightly to hear a satisfying pop.

"Ugh… That felt good." I mumbled to myself as I walked over to my purple and blue dresser that I had painted myself so it would go great in my room, and pulled open the second drawer and pulled out a light grey and black sweater and a black camisole to go underneath. Closing the dresser, I pulled out the third one and grabbed a pair of light blue denim skinny jeans and closed the drawer. Lastly, I pulled open the top drawer to grab a pair of black ankle socks and closed the drawer.

Pulling off my hot pink tank top, I put on my camisole then my sweater. Pulling off my light grey sweatpants, I pulled on my skinny jeans and then my socks.

Looking at my full body mirror that was on my door, I nodded in satisfaction at what I was wearing. Heck, I didn't even need to brush my hair because it still looked like it was washed and wasn't sticking out all over the place.

You see, I'm a natural red head. I added some black highlights in my hair so I would stand out a bit for people to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I have slightly tanned skin from being outside but not for a long while because I would get sun burn. Badly.

I'm five foot five and a fourth and that's a normal height for me, since my dad is six foot two and my mom is five foot six, I had a family of tall people.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Grabbing my cellphone that I called a 'Rumor Phone' that I had gotten for my birthday last year, along with my iPod Touch fifth gen along with my earphones, and placed them in each pant pocket.

Placing my black and blue combat boots onto my feet, I was ready to go.

Walking out the door and down the stairs, entering the large living area that blended into the dining room and kitchen area which was also big. There I saw my mom watching the News on the small flat screen TV that was on the kitchen counter saying that there was some meteor that had hit somewhere outside of town and when city officials got to the scene, it was gone except for the huge hole in the ground where it had crashed landed.

One word. Weird.

Looking over to my dad, he was reading a sports magazine while eating a peace of bacon.

"Do you think that the 'Meteor' was some alien?" I asked my mom while joking a bit. She turned her head to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know that Aliens don't exist, right." She said as she turned back to the TV. I simply shrugged.

"There's evidence. So, maybe they are real. Ooh, maybe it's a robo-alien." I joked as my dad rolled his eyes playfully and let out a laugh.

"Could be.." My dad joined in as we both laughed at our little joke. My mom couldn't help but laugh with us.

"It could be just some hoax that some random people did, then again… it could be really real." She told us as I saw a hint of worry in her ocean blue eyes. That made my get a bit worried of what she had said. Could there be life outside of Earth? I didn't know, and neither did I want to know.

"I'm going out for a bit. I have my phone with me if you want me to come home straight away." I told them as I headed for the front door.

"Be careful hon!" They both called out as I walked out the front door and closed it behind me. Walking down the three steps and onto the paved path that lead to the front wooden gate, I walked onto the sidewalk and headed towards the city.

Pulling out my phone and turned it on, waiting for a few seconds, the screen had shown a photo of me and my two best friends; Amy and Kaylee. To me, they were like sisters, but sadly my parents and I had to move away to a different city and state due to my dad getting a new job…

Sure, I always called my friends, but I wanted to see them in person again, not by Facetime that was on my iPod Touch, but in real person.

"I wonder if they're on Fall Break by now?" I wondered aloud to myself. While walking, I couldn't help but turn my head slightly to see a sexy looking Pontiac Solstice GXP Hardtop coming up the road and soon passed by my walking form.

Even the paintjob was hot.

I am a little bit into vehicles as you could tell. From Camaros, new or classics, to badass looking pick-up trucks that are built to be off road are huge, and I'm into sleek and fast looking motorcycles or what I would call them; Crotch Rockets. I mean, they are built for speed after all.

I sighed softly as I watched the Solstice drive farther and farther away and soon was out of my eyesight. But, as it had passed me, I couldn't help but get a strange vibe to it. It was a good vibe, but I don't know why I even felt that feeling.

Deciding to listen to my music in my iPod, I pulled out my earphones along with my iPod, I hooked in the earphones in and turned it on. Scrolling down my favorite songs playlist, I tapped the song "Castle of Glass" by one of my many favorite bands, Linkin Park. Putting the ear buds in each ear, I allowed the music to fill my ears as I continued to walk towards the city.

Totally unaware that I was going to see the Solstice again, and along with some other sleek vehicles.

**~~~~Scene Change. Location: Rayson City.~~ ((A/N: Totally made that name up, city is not even real.))**

Marli was now walking along one of the many sidewalks in Rayson City. There were even tons of people walking all around, minding their own business. People were in their cars, pick-up trucks, SUV's, motorcycles, and even in Semi Trucks.

It had been a while since Marli had been in this city, since she was with her mom while shopping at the many clothing stores and even stopping by the local Starbucks Coffee shop. But, that was when they were riding in her mother's mini-van…

Since Marli was by herself this time, she still felt very small in the new city. Since her and her parents live a quarter of a mile away, Marli didn't even have to walk that far without a car or motorbike.

Sure, Marli has a Driver's License, but that doesn't mean that she has a car. She knows how to drive and all, but buying a new car was very expensive now-a-days, so, she borrows her mom's car when in an emergency. Her dad has a car, which happened to be a 2013 Corvette that was dark blue and just screamed expensive! So Marli never even bothered to even drive her dad's Corvette, because she didn't want to ruin it or crash it.

So, she stuck with walking.

Suddenly, Marli's mind came back to what had happened on the News earlier today. How did that Meteor just disappear like that? Was it really an robo-alien? She didn't know, and neither did she want to know.

The seventeen-year-old had decided to turn off her music for a while until she got bored again, placing the devise back into her front jean pocket along with her earphones.

Looking around, she suddenly had gotten the feeling of being watched, and not to mention of being followed. So, turning her head back slightly to see anything out of the ordinary, she spotted a black Chevrolet Suburban SUV that had 40in wheels with black shiny rims. On the top was what a police car would have on the top above that front window, and to Marli, that Suburban just screamed pure evil.

Turning her head back around to look ahead of her, she then saw the same exact Pontiac Solstice slowly stopping at a red light. Behind it was a fifth gen Chevrolet Camaro SS that was yellow and had two black racing stripes on the hood, the top, and on the back, and had a wicked looking fin on the rear of the Camaro.

Out of the corner of the girl's right eye, was a sleek rosy pink top of the line Ferrari Enzo, and it had to be a 2014 version as well.

The Ferrari Enzo along with the Camaro, both vehicles had the same type of good aura as the Solstice. It was weird, and not to mention that it was creeping Marli out big time, and that made her heart beat a little faster than normal.

As for the Suburban, that one gave off a bad vibe, an evil bad vibe and aura.

_What the hell is going on?! Why am I freakin' feeling these auras?! What the hell is gonna happen?! _Marli mentally panicked in her head as soon as she finished with her mental panicking, all hell had just broke loose from an big explosion not that far from her.

And not to mention everyone around her began screaming and running in different directions, and as for those four vehicles… they weren't really vehicles at all!

_What the hell was happening?!_ Marli had screamed in her head as she too, was now running for her life, along with the many other people in the area.

Was she even going to survive this? Was she along with many others, going to die? And better yet, where her parents alright and were they worried about their daughter?

She didn't know, but deep down, things were not going to let up any time soon… But she hoped and prayed that there will be some good guys to so called 'Save the day'.

And Marli hoped that it would be really, really soon.

**((Author's Note: As you all can tell, this story is after the events of Dark of the Moon. In this fanfic, the Autobots, and some of the Decepticons, are in fact; alive. This is my first story, so be nice. I've read some fanfics on here to double space when people are talking to each other and all that, thanks to other great writers on here. Don't forget to leave a review! One or two will be enough for me to add chapter two. Also, if I had misspelled or something like that, please let me know by a review, or a private message. So, see ya'll soon! Lots of love! Bye for now!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marlina's Abnormal Life, A Transformers Storie. Ch.2**

**Author's note: I am back! As promised. Last chapter Marli saw a certain black Chevrolet Suburban that happened to be one of the Dreads from Dark of the Moon… and that Dreads name, is Crankcase. Yes, he is alive in my story and he had switched sides to the Autobots, which really surprised the 'Bots and they didn't trust him at all at first, but it took them a while to fully accept Crankcase. Also, in this chapter, there are three more 'Cons that had also switched sides as well, and they are Barricade, Soundwave, and Starscream. It's my story, so I can do whatever I want to do. Now that I've let you all know, on with the story!))**

**~~~~Marli's POV~~**

Running.

That's what I was doing along with the many other humans as we were all now running for our lives as these freakin' robo-aliens that had red optics that were shooting at anyone and anything that was in their sights.

As for those vehicles that had caught my eyes, they weren't actually normal if you know what I mean…

Soon I was now hiding behind one side of a dark green dumpster, peeking my head out slightly to see the now warzone in the area that I was in. Soon, military vehicles with a strange robotic like face on the side quickly rolled up as men and even women in army uniforms started firing at the ones with the red optics with their weapons. But the bad robo-aliens were firing back…

Deep down I just had to do something, but what?! I couldn't hide behind this dumpster forever! I may be human and a girl, but I was NOT a coward!

Looking down to find anything to grab one of the baddies attentions, I saw a worn out red brick and quickly grabbed it with my hand. Stepping out from my hiding spot, I ran out of the ally way I was currently in and saw total chaos all around me…

Then my eyes landed on one of the bad robo-aliens aiming its weapon at one of the good robo-aliens that looked feminine. My eyes widened in shock and then turned into anger. Reeling my arm back far enough to make a good throw, I shot my arm forward as I had thrown the brick hard, watching it hit the baddy that was about to shoot the rosy pink and white femme.

Wanna know where the brick landed on? On the bad robo-aliens head. And man, that definitely got its attention alright.

On me!

I smirked when he looked right at me with his blood red optics that had shown pure anger in them. Then I called out to him in a mock-like tone.

"Whatcha gonna do about it you overgrown waste can?!"

Ooh… That my dear friends, really pissed him off; as he aimed his weapon directly at me and spoke something in his language while glaring at me with his optics.

But before he could have done a thing to kill me, he was literally tackled to the ground by another robo-alien that had weird sharp pincers that was on this one's back and had metallic chain like dreads coming from the back of his head.

What I saw next would probably give me nightmares for a while…

He had literally torn the one who tried to shoot me in half with his bare hands, and then the rest of his body… The dread haired one looked in my direction and spoke in a growl like voice.

"Run!"

And did I run.

Dodging flying bricks and flying pieces of metal, I ran as fast as I could out of Rayson, and continued my way home.

Without looking back.

**~~~~Scene Change. Location: Marli's house. Still Marli's POV~~**

I was still running, but not as fast as I was earlier. I then slowed down to a stop to catch my breath whil bent over slightly with my hands on my knees.

Letting out a shaky breath, I slowly stood upright and walked closer to my house and entered the front yard while on the paved pathway that lead to the front porch that had a bench swing with a cushion on the seat. Walking up the steps, I turned the door handle downward and opened the front door to be greeted by no-one.

That's when I looked back to see that both of my parent's cars were still in the driveway.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I walked into the house while closing the door behind me. Walking through the large living area, I could not help but scream in pure horror.

There, on the living room rug, were my parents…

They were… dead.

Blood was everywhere, various wounds were all over their bodies from no known gun that would even do so much damage.

I had fell to my knees and let out a scream of anger and sadness. Who would do something like this?! And why?!

"Mew!" Turning my head sharply around to see my five-week-old kitten, Jinx running up to me as I scooped her up into my hands and held her close to my chest.

I knew that she was scared, because of her shaking slightly from fear and who or whatever was here, had scared my poor little Jinx.

"Shh. It's okay Jinx, mommy's here. Shh… Mommy's here." I cooed to my kitten as I began to cry softly in sadness and in anger as I held her closer to me.

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder, making me scream out and lash out at the intruder. But only to have my wrist to be grabbed making look up at a man that was in his late twenties.

And to make things strange, his eyes were blood red.

"H-how'd you get the hell in here?!" I demanded. But instead of an answer, he hauled me up to my feet and pulled me into his arms, making my eyes widen slightly at his move.

"We… need to… get out of… here.." He told me in an all too familiar growl like voice.

"Y-you're the one who saved me, aren't you?" I asked him as he quickly lead me and my kitten out of the house and into the same black Suburban from earlier. Then the passenger side door had opened on its own as we got closer to the vehicle. Climbing up into the Suburban, the door had closed by itself as it made its way down the road fast, and just in time too.

Because once where my house stand, had bursted into flames.

"No!" I screamed as I turned my head sharply around to watch in horror as my own home, was now destroyed. Along with my parents dead bodies inside…

"No…" I choked out as more tears began to fall down my cheeks as I had to force myself to look away as I had placed Jinx into my lap as I placed my head into my hands as I silently began to cry.

That's when I felt a hand on my back, slowly began to rub my back softly as I continued to cry.

**~~~~Scene change. Location: Rayson City. Aftermath. No one's POV~~**

Soon, Crankcase had pulled up next to a military jeep that had the Autobot symbol on the side along with the word NEST underneath it.

He then deactivated his Holoform as the passenger door had opened up so the seventeen-year-old had gotten out, still holding her little kitten; Jinx. Marli looked around as she walked away from Crankcase as he began to transform into his Bi-Pedal form as kept an optic on the girl who was still looking around.

Then she had stopped looking around when she had heard someone call out her name.

"Marlina Amy Chapmin?" She snapped her head to the right when she saw a Caucasian man that was in his mid-thirties walking up to her along with an African American man that was also in his mid-thirties walking next to him as they stopped about two feet from the girl.

"Marli. I don't like being called by my full name." She told the two NEST soldiers with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" The one named 'Lennox' had asked the girl with a look of pure concern shown on his face and in his eyes.

"My parents were fucking _murdered _by someone or something and that my own house was literally BURNED down to the fucking ground for God who knows why!" She had yelled angrily as tears of anger began to fall down her cheeks. "And not to fucking mention that my home city was attacked by those things!" She yelled out even louder as she had pointed to a dead Decepticon rogue that was lying on the scorched road along with others that were scattered and had a few limbs missing from the body.

"_That's _what happened." She told him coldly as more angry tears had fell.

Lennox didn't know what to say, and neither did Epps as the two had shown deep concern in their eyes as Marli had told them about what had recently happened to her. Even the 'Bots and Ex-Con had shown concern on their faceplates and in their optics.

Finally, Lennox had spoken again. "We're taking you to base as we don't know if they're after you or not, or the fact that they're the reason about your parent's death and the loss of your home. It's for the best."

He told her as Epps added in, "And we don't know if they're looking for you or not. So that's another reason for you to come with us."

Marli looked at the two of them, and then at the 'Bots, and that and the one who had saved her twice; and then at Lennox and Epps. She sighed.

"I'll go." She finally agreed.

Soon, the group had left Rayson city and were now headed to the an Army base that was nearby. Once they had arrived, the group of 'Bots, NEST soldiers, along with Marli and Jinx, they all had entered in one of the C-17's that was on the Army base and had taken off into the air.

Marli was sitting near a small window while Jinx was sound asleep in the girls lap, purring softly. The red headed girls greenish blue eyes had still shown sadness in them as the thought of her parents was glued into her mind. Marli never even noticed a woman about in her early-thirties with long waved hair with rosy pink highlights and gentle bright blue eyes sit next to Marli with concern and worry shown in the woman's eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked Marli, who had jumped slightly in her seat and looked at the brunette haired woman.

"To be honest, I dunno. It's just hard to let all of this sink in at once…" Marli told her as she pulled out her iPod Touch from her pant pocket along with her earphones. "But that's life for you, and life can be a total bitch at times if not all the time…"

Elita's holoform wrapped an arm gently around the seventeen-year-old's shoulders and allowed her to lay her on her shoulder.

"Get some rest Marli, it'll be a while until we get to base." Elita told the girl who had let out a yawn and soon closed her eyes.

"Never got your name." Marli told her tiredly as she began drifting to sleep.

"My name is Elita-1." She said in a motherly tone as she began to caress that side of the girls head gently, lulling her to sleep.

Once Marli was sound asleep, Elita's holoform smiled softly at the teen's sleeping form. Elita felt sorry for the girl to go through all of that in on day… She coundn't help but wanting to protect the girl like she would her own child, but since her and her Sparkmate; Optimus Prime, who was still in Washington D.C. at the moment, couldn't have a sparkling because of the War on their home planet and the one here on Earth.

She had told Optimus what had happened through their Spark Bond, and told him what had happened to Marli. He too felt sorry for the girl, going through all of that and losing the ones that she loved the most like that… And he too, felt the need to protecting the girl just like Elita had felt.

So, once they would get to NEST Base in D.C., things would be a bit interesting to Marli to say the least.

Not that she would mind anyway.

**((Author's Note: I am so sorry that this chapter was sad and had the death of Marli's parents in it… But, it's what I wanted to happen so please don't kill me. The next chapter will be better than this one, I promise! I will add the whole Autobot gang and the other three ex-Cons in the next one, promise. Btw, things will be brighter for Marli in the future.))**

**((Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now! Peace!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marlina's Abnormal Life, A Transformers Story. Ch.3**

**((Author's note: I'm sorry that chapter two was pretty crappy and all… I kinda was writing a bit fast and then posted it on here. After reading my chapter, I kinda didn't like it to be honest… But, I'm surprised that you all actually like my story so far and want me to continue on with my only story I have. I've had one reviewer ask me as to how Crankcase knew where Marli lived, and my answer is that he tracked her by her cellphone and followed her before it was too late. What I'm wanting to do is for Marli and Crankcase to have a sibling type relationship and having a parent child bond with Optimus and Elita in chapter four or five. Marli is still in that pain of losing her parents like that to who or whatever had caused their murder and the destruction of her own house, so it will take the Autobots and the four ex-Decepticons to help her move on and will be there for her. Now, with that all out of the way, here's chapter three.))**

**~~~~Location: Washington D.C.. No-one's POV.~~**

It has been several hours since the small group of Autobots, including William Lennox's team and along with Crankcase; who was an ex-Decepticon and ex-member of the Dreads, have landed in Washington D.C's Military airport and were now on their way to **Department of Health and Human Services** which was actually NEST's secret base in D.C.

Marli, along with Jinx the small kitten, who were with Elita, who was in her alt form, was driving alongside Jazz, who was behind Bumblebee and the others who were either with of the 'Bots, or in one of the NEST Jeeps.

The girl was listening to her 'Marli's Favorites' on her iPod and was looking out through Elita's passenger side window with a sad look that was in her greenish blue eyes…

The images if Marli's parents' bloody bodies along with her house being shot up into flames, was still glued into her mind as she felt the pain and loneliness inside of her heart as it felt like it was shattered into a million pieces.

As Elita was driving, she could see the pure sadness and pain in the seventeen-year-old's eyes. Elita wanted to comfort her in any way that she could along with the help of her Sparkmate; Optimus Prime, as he too, wanted to comfort Marli in any way that he could.

Elita had also told Optimus through their Spark bond that the girl was in depression and had looked that she was on the verge of wanting to do something horribly to herself once they got to base. So, they had to keep an optic on Marli whenever she was alone.

"How much further?" Marli had asked the femme, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"About twenty Earth minutes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…" The girl replied softly as she turned her attention back out through the passenger side window with her chin in her hand. Elita didn't say anything after that as she and the others made their way to base.

**~~~~Scene Change. Location: Secret NEST Base. No-one's POV.~~**

Once they all had pulled up into the main Hanger, Elita had gently opened her passenger side door up, allowing Marli to step out and walked a few feet away from the femme, giving her room to transform.

"This place is freakin' huge…" She muttered softly as she was holding Jinx who was looking at the surroundings. Marli looked around as the rest of the small group of Autobots had also transformed and walked over to main area of the large Hanger. She then turned around to see another Autobot that had the auras of wisdom, courage, leadership, and a father figure to it as well.

She knew right away that he had to be their leader. That's when Marli saw Elita walk up to him and stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

That's when it clicked in her head that these two were together for life and she could feel the happiness around the two.

Looking away, Marli had rubbed her arm slightly as the images of her parents being together and were very happy to be together… That made a tear fall down her left cheek, and then followed by another. And another.

"Marli?" She snapped her head back up to see the two of them look down at her with very concerned optics. Marli couldn't take it anymore… The next thing she knew, was that she was running. Running away from all of them with tears falling down the girls face from the sadness and the horrible pain that lingered in her heart… she didn't even stop as the 'Bots were calling out her name to come back, but she ignored them as she didn't stop running.

While continuing to hold Jinx close to Marli's chest as she ran faster, dodging random people who were walking down the busy sidewalk, ignoring the yelling of 'Watch were you're going!' and other things that came out of their mouths.

Marli didn't bother looking back, as she rounded a corner of a building and was out of sight.

**~~~~Marli's POV~~**

I had stopped running a while ago and was now walking wherever my legs would take me. Jinx was sound asleep as I held her near my shoulder with one hand as I looked up at the bright blue sky with sad eyes.

My parents were truly gone… My house was completely destroyed… I had no-one to go too, and nowhere to live now…

So I was pretty much alone and now homeless, thanks to the shitty life that I now had…

Pulling out my phone, I noticed that it was still on and I shook my head as I threw it hard to the ground and stomping on it until it was no more than a piece of junk. Now I knew that no-one would find me, not even the good guys.

_I wonder if they're even looking for me? …Doubt it. _I had thought a bit bitterly as I continued to walk wherever.

I didn't care if they found me or not, all I wanted was to be alone for a while and to clear my head from what has happened in one day… It was so much to handle that I couldn't even think straight anymore that I had to sit down on a city bench with my elbows on my knees and my head in my free hand, tears falling onto my thighs.

Why couldn't I have died with my mom and dad? Why did that one stop the one who was about to shoot me on the spot?! This isn't fair!

I was then pulled out of my thoughts when I had felt a gently hand on my back, making me look up at the random person who was now rubbing my back.

Then I looked forward to see an all too familiar silver Pontiac Solstice GXP sitting not that far from us. The one that I had seen driving past my walking form back home, heading to Rayson City.

"Why'da run away li' that?" The man asked me while continuing rubbing my back. I looked up at his electric blue eyes with my sad greenish blue ones and said.

"Does it really matter?"

The man didn't say anything at first. But I knew from his eyes that he really cared about me and was really worried.

Then he spoke. "Boss Bot's extremely worried 'bout cha, he and th' others are lookin' for ya."

Then it clicked that this man wasn't really human at all. "What's your name?" I asked him while looking back at the Solstice.

"Th' name's Jazz." He told me with a smile. "But, we need t' head back though, the others are worried about cha and I'm glad that Ah found ya."

I looked at the ground as he said that…

"Would they even forgive me for running away like that? For even being totally pathetic?"

Jazz didn't say anything, but instead, he slowly stood up and held out a hand to me with a smile on his face. "Ah'm sure they will. If they don't, Ah'm sure that Crankcase would deal with 'em."

I smiled a little as I slowly placed my hand in his, and slowly stood up next to him. "And you?"

"Ah'll give 'em a piece of mhy mind, but won't do any damage though." He chuckled slightly as we both walked over to Jazz's alt form and opened his passenger door open for me to get in.

Once inside, he gently closed his door as his human self walked around the front and was now inside with me. He then pulled out from the curb and had done a U-turn to the way that I had ran from.

The ride was nice, as we had talked for a bit until we reached the building called **'Department of Human Health Services'** as he drove inside from the back entrance and into the main Hanger where Lennox and Epps were waiting for us.

Slowly and cautiously, I had got out of Jazz's alt form and took a few steps back for Jazz to transform into his true form. I looked up at him as he looked down at me with a soft smile on his faceplates.

Soon, the others had arrived back to base and were relieved to see me and were glad that I was safe.

"Look. I'm… sorry. For running away like that… I guess that the sadness and anger took over and the depression…" I apologized to them all. "I guess that… that I won't be the same for a while due to the death of my parents…" I told them with some sadness in my voice and the sadness in my eyes.

"We forgive you Marlina, but, don't scare us like that again." Optimus told my with a fatherly smile on his faceplates as the others nodded in agreement.

"…I won't. I promise." I told them all while placing Jinx on my shoulder, who was now awake and mewing loudly.

"What is that?" I looked up at the one who had massive yet badass cannons on his arms who had spoken while pointing at Jinx.

"She. And to answer your question, she's a kitten. And she is five weeks old today."

"Does she have a mother?" He asked me while continuing to look at Jinx. I slowly shook my head.

"Either her mother abandoned her, or was killed by a car. As for her siblings? I don't know…" I answered while picking Jinx up with a hand and held her close to my chest.

"As long as she doesn't leave a mess for me to clean up then she's fine." He told me as I couldn't help but laugh.

"She knows better. So don't worry." I told him with a nod.

Later, the Autobots had introduced themselves to me, and there were three others that had red optics, but I knew that they were good guys. But, it will take me a bit to trust them fully though.

For the Autobots, their names were: Optimus Prime, Elita-1**((who in this fic is OP's Spark mate and transforms into a car, not a motorbike, and is rosy pink and white, not purple))**, Mirage(He wanted me to call him Dino btw.), Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker(Sideswipe's twin brother.), Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer**((A/N: in my fic, she is one of Arcee's sisters and is mint green as well. Not purple.))**, Que, Wheeljack**((Again, two different 'Bots.))**, Skids, Mudflap((they're twins as well)), Jolt, Smokescreen**((Like the TFPrime version, but imagine him in the live-action TF movies), **Perceptor, Wheelie, and Brains.

For the ones with the red optics, they are: Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, and I already know Crankcase.

Now that, is a lot in one base.

Now that I know all of their names, Colonel Lennox showed me where I was staying until I had myself my own Quarters.

Where was I staying you ask?

In the human part of the Medical Bay. Sure, Ratchet allowed me to stay as long as I didn't do anything stupid.

I may be human, but for your information Ratchet, I am smarter than I look!

It was night time and in my "room" I was staying at the lights were off and I was in one of the human sized cots in my new pajamas that one of the female NEST soldiers was very nice and kind enough to give me some of her cloths that didn't fit her anymore and said that I could keep them as well.

My "new" clothes were folded neatly in a neat pile on a human sized desk near my cot, along with my combat boots. Tomorrow I was going with Carly, who was coming over to Base so her and I were going to the Mall to shop for more clothes for me. Like… undergarments, shirts, sweaters, blue jeans, and socks.

Wanna know how I know? Colonel Lennex told me about Carly and her boyfriend, Sam Witwicky. Hopefully I will meet him along with Carly. Oh! And Soundwave was coming with us.

So, tomorrow would hopefully be fun, as long if we don't spend three or more hours at the Mall… Sure, I liked shopping, but not as much as other girls my age that are older or younger than me.

Sighing softly, I had rolled onto my stomach and sighed softly again as I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift me to well deserved sleep.

Jinx, was already sound asleep as she was laying on my pillow curled up into a small ball, purring softly. That made me happy that she was happy.

About several minutes later, I was out like a light.

**((Author's note: So… Was this one better than chapter two? If so, please leave a review. I know that this chapter is crazy, but that's my brain for you. PM me if you have any questions and I will answer them as the best I can.))**

**((Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marlina's Abnormal Life, A Transformers Story. Ch.4**

**((Author's Note: I'm back! And with a new chappie! In this chapter, Carly brings Marli to one of the many Malls in Washington D.C. and does some shopping for Marli on her new wardrobe… But for Marli's sake, she gets to pick out the clothes that she likes and catches her eyes. Also in this chapter, Marli has a family moment with Optimus and Elita, since Marli is still heartbroken and in pain of the death of her mom and dad… So, now you know what's going to happen in this one, don't forget to leave a review!))**

**~~~~No-one's POV.~~**

It was ten o'clock in the morning the next day. Marli was sound asleep on her cot that was in the human part of the Med Bay, dreaming of whatever. Jinx was also sound asleep near the girls head and was purring slightly.

About a few minutes later, a man quietly walked into the room where the seventeen-year-old was sleeping had walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. The girl groaned slightly and batted away the man's hand.

"Marli. Wake up."

"…Five more minutes…"

The man sighed softly and shook her shoulder again, making the girl roll onto her back to glare at him. Her eyes widened to see that his eyes were red. She raised an eyebrow.

"…Soundwave?" The girl asked as the man nodded. "Damn."

"Like what you see?" Soundwave's holoform smirked down at her as she slowly sat up and stretched. Marli had rolled her eyes at him and pulled the covers off of her form and swung her legs to the side of the cot.

"A little bit… Now get out so I can get changed." She told him while giving him a look, and a second later, his holoform fizzled out into sparks and was gone.

"I have got to get used to that." She told herself as she stood up and stretched again, walking into the human bathroom to do her business.

While inside, she looked around to see if there was any hair shampoo so she could wash her hair in the sink that was in the room. Finally, she saw one that was in one of the showers and walked over to grab it. Heading back to the sink, she turned on the faucet and turned the knob to the left to make the water warm enough for her to get her hair wet.

Once the water was at the right temperature, she bent forward to get her head under the faucet and allowing her hair to get wet. Once her hair was completely wet, she gently poured a tiny bit of shampoo into her palm and placed the bottle on the counter and began to scrub her red hair with her hands.

About a half a minute later, Marli had turned off the faucet and felt for a towel to dry her hair in. Finally feeling one, she grabbed it and dried her hair the best she could. Standing upright, Marli placed the white towel on the sink and walked out of the bathroom to get changed. Walking over to the small desk that was next to the cot, she grabbed one of the two pairs of woman's blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Pulling off her tank top and sweatpants, she pulled the shirt on over her head and then pulled up her jeans.

Placing her socks onto her feet and along with her combat boots, she noticed a dark blue jacket on a chair that was next to a desk, she grabbed the jacket and put it on and to her surprise, it had fitted her just fine.

Now that she was fully dressed, she headed out of the room and through the Med Bay and walked out of the human door and down the hall where she was met by Soundwave.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm a girl, what did you expect?"

With that said, the two walked down the large corridor in silence, which was fine with Marli. Once the two of them had reached the main Hanger, they were greeted by a blonde haired woman who to Marli, looked like one of those Victoria Secret models.

"You must be Marlina." She said while walking up to them with a small smile on her face.

"Marli. I don't like being called Marlina… You're Carly, right?" Marli asked the blonde.

"The one and only. Now come on, we got some shopping to do." She told the girl while Soundwave transformed into a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG which made Marli's eyes widen in pure awe.

"Damn Soundwave! You look amazing!" She exclaimed to the ex-Con who revved his engine loudly as if he were showing off to her. That made the seventeen-year-old roll her eyes at him.

Soundwave then opened both of his doors for the two of them to get in, the did and closed each door once inside Soundwave's alt form and then the three of them were off.

**~~~~Scene change. Location: Park Ridge Mall.~~ ((A/N: Totally made that up.))**

To say that the Mall that the three of them were at was big was an understatement.

This Mall was freakin' HUGE! Inside had five stories of various stores from top to bottom and not to mention that the Food Court was also huge as well.

Marli had never been to a Mall this huge before in her life. Hell, not even Rayson City didn't even have a Mall this huge at all.

"Holy crap this place is huge." Marli managed to say as she looked around, her eyes slightly wide.

"This Mall is a bit smaller than the others, so don't worry." Carly told her as she, Marli, and Soundwave's holoform continued to walk further inside the large building.

"A bit smaller? Oh my God." Marli said wide eyed as the three of them had walked into an elevator to the second floor to begin their shopping. And when I mean "their", I meant Carly and Marli.

Mostly Carly shopping for Marli…

Once on the second floor of the Mall, the three headed to JC Penny to start off with the shopping day.

Joy. …Not the sarcasm.

**~~~~An Hour Later. Marli's POV.~~**

Okay, Carli and I have been shopping for about an hour and we were still not finished with our shopping… Mostly Carly has been doing the picking out the clothes for me. But, I managed to find several pairs of blue jeans and colored ones as well. And I found some t-shirts that had Hello Kitty, cute kitty ninjas, and ones with funny lines on them.

One of them said "**I'm Not Insane, My Mother Had Me Tested**" on it and I had almost laughed out loud.

I had also picked out some undergarments and a few pairs of socks that caught my eye.

Now that I have got what I wanted, and what Carly had picked out for me, she had paid for all of the clothes and we had walked out of the store with our shopping bags in tow with Soundwave close behind.

"Are we done shopping yet? I'm getting hungry." I complained slightly as we headed to the elevator.

"We'll get something to eat at the Food Court, and then we'll head back." She told us as we entered the elevator and the door slid to a shut. Carly had pressed the 1 button and our ride lowered us down to the first floor to the Food Court. Once we were at our destination, I had told Carly what I wanted from Wendy's and sat down at a table that was empty. Soundwave was kind enough to sit next to me and placed a gentle hand on my back, making me look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me with concern in his voice and concern in his eyes. I had let of a soft sigh and closed my eyes as I placed my arms on the table and put my head down in my arms.

"I still can't get them out of my head… I feel so useless and alone…" I told him softly, but he had heard me though, because he started to gently rub my back; trying to comfort me. So far, it was working.

A few minutes later, Carly had walked over with our food and sat down with us. We then ate our lunch and began to talk about random things and stuff like that.

Later we decided to walk around the Mall for a bit and then we had exited out of the building and headed towards Soundwave's true form. His holoform had scanned around to see if anyone was around the parking lot, and so far, no-one was around. So, he de-activated his holoform with a flash, and so it was just Carly and I now. I had placed the shopping bags in Soundwave's trunk and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, dropping in the seat and closing the door beside me.

Soundwave then backed up from the parking spot and then drove down the lot and then down the road where we headed back to base.

**~~~~Scene Change. Location: NEST Secret Base. No-one's POV.~~**

Once Soundwave had driven through the back of the main Hanger, he then pulled to a stop, allowing the girls to get out and opened the trunk, allowing Marli to get her things. Once she had all of her bags, Soundwave then transformed back into his true form and stretched his arms over his head and walked deeper in the base.

Marli was now walking towards the Med Bay, when Lennox jogged over to her, making the girl stop walking and looked over to his jogging form.

"We have a room ready for you." He told her as he lead the girl towards the direction he had come from.

Marli was eager to see her own room, and she wanted to know what it looked like badly. After walking down the large corridor, the two had finally reached a human sized door with a keypad next to it. Lennox had given Marli a piece of paper that had the code for her room and walked off to wherever.

Looking at the small piece of paper, Marli had typed in the code and the light had turned green. Turning the handle downward, she slowly opened the door all the way and she had let out a low whistle.

"Awesome!" She said loudly as she walked into her room. Well, more like mini-apartment.

There was a kitchen mixed into a dinning room, a big living area with two long couches that were red, a glass coffee table, a big TV that was on the front wall, and under it was a Blu Ray player. Walking through the living area, Marli had then entered her master bedroom that was bigger than her old one back home.

The walls were a lavender color, the floor was a cherry wood color, a queen sized bed that the covers were a soft blue, a night stand on each side of the bed that had a purple shaded lamp and one of them had a small digital clock that read the time, there was a big TV on the wall facing her bed, a medium long dresser to put her clothes in.

"Mew." Marli turned to see Jinx run up to her and began purring very loudly. Putting her bags on the floor, she picked up her kitten and held her close.

"I missed you Jinx." Marli told the small kitten as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm sure that she missed you the most." A voice had startled Marli, making her head snap up to see Elita's holoform and then a man that had azure colored eyes. He had bluish black hair along with a goatee.

"Optimus?" The girl asked him and he nodded.

The two of them walked over to the sitting girl and sat on each side of her as she didn't say anything, but her greenish blue eyes said everything. There was a tear rolling down Marli's cheek, then followed by another, and then more came. She was crying.

"Let out Marlina, let it all out." Optimus said gently as he wrapped an arm around the crying girl's shoulder as she cried harder. Elita had wrapped an arm around Marli's shoulders as well as the girl placed her head into her hands, hunched over as she continued to cry.

"W-when I f-find the one who murdered my parents I'll… I'll kill them! I'll make them pay!" Marli told them in anger, as she continued to cry hard.

The two Commanders didn't say anything, but they looked at each other with worry shown in their eyes. They then looked back at Marli who had quieted down.

"Oh sweetie, revenge isn't going to do anything." Elita told the girl gently as she began to rub the girls back.

"She's right Marlina, it will only cause more pain." Optimus told her gently as well.

"It's not fair! Why couldn't I have died with them? It's not fair!" Marli cried.

"Don't say stuff like that Marli, I know it hurts. But, they will always be with you." Elita said softly as she pulled Marli into a hug.

"I-I hope you're right… I really do…" She said softly as she hugged her back.

The two Commanders smiled gently at the seventeen-year-old as they continued to comfort her, not wanting her to be alone anymore, and most of all, to always be there for her whenever she needs them the most.

**~~~~Night Time. Time: 9:30pm. No-one's POV.~~**

After the girl had finished with her laundry of new clothes that she and Carly had bought at the Mall, Marli had put her clothes that she had picked out into her dresser while the ones that Carly had picked out were hung up in her walk-in closet that the girl had noticed earlier.

Right now Marli was getting ready for bed after taking a shower in her own bathroom that was next to her bedroom. She had put on her night bra and a clean pair of panties, she then pulled up her black sweatpants and then her blue tank top. Once dressed, she walked over to her bed and climbed in and got under the covers.

As for Jinx, she was sleeping on the other pillow purring softly as usual.

Once Marli had settled down for the night, she couldn't help but think of what Elita had said earlier… Were her parents watching over her? She had hoped so, because she didn't want her parents to suffer or be in any pain anymore and were hopefully seeing their loved ones who had passed away before them.

Sighing through her nose, Marli had shifted onto her stomach and soon, had fallen soundly asleep, dreaming of whatever her mind came up with.

**((Author's Note: So… Was this one good? Or was it a bit rushed? Leave a review to answer my questions, and let me know if you want me to continue. **

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now!))**


End file.
